Tommen The Just
by Deanfang
Summary: After witnessing his mothers crime, something inside Tommen Baratheon died. The people he cared about were dead. But he would be a king they could be proud of. But to do that his mother must be punished for her crimes. 'MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH'


Just watched episode 10 and I gotta say Tommen's death was the saddest one.

So I got an idea in my head and decided to do a one-shot.

But if people want more, I will write more.

Tommen is also OOC, but there is a reason for this.

With out further ado please enjoy.

* * *

Numb, Tommen Baratheon felt numb. He faintly heard the sound of Ser Strong's footsteps as he lumbered away but that didn't matter anymore. He kept telling himself _'she has to be alive. She must be, Margaery must be alive.'_

* * *

She wasn't. The woman he loved dead. The head of his faith, a faith he truly believed in dead. He wants to deny it, but he can't. The moment the messenger tells him who was killed, he knows who did it. He stayed unmoving, until long after the door shut and he was alone. He slowly removed his crown from his head, and placed it gently on the table behind him. He calmly walk back to the window, and stood on the ledge. He took a deep breath and prepared to jump, when suddenly he heard them. The people, his people screaming. They were scared, shocked at what had just occurred. Then he remember what his grandfather had told him. His father was a bad king. His brother was a bad king. But he could be a good one, he could be like Margaery, a leader the people loved a monarch they could depend on. Tommen pulled himself back in and with shaky hands, and grabbed his crown. As he put it on he felt his sorrow, and pain turn to something else. Anger and rage. And they would feel it, after all his is the fury.

* * *

Cersei Lannister feeling quite pleased with herself, walked down the hallway of the Red Keep. Her son had called for her after spending all day in seclusion. She had yet to hear from Qyburn, or see Clegane since she set him upon the septa, but that didn't matter right now for she had won. She ripped that rose bitch's hands off her son and kill anyone that tried to poison his mind. Now all she had to do was comfort her son, and help him be the good king his brother was. Cersei entered the room and was shocked at what she saw.

Her son no longer wore the crown of his brother. He instead wore the crown of Jaehaerys the Wise. A simple gold band with seven different colored stones to represent the seven points of the star. The gold and red he wore had been replaced as well. He now wore a black double breasted tunic, highlighted with a gold trim. When she entered the room he turned to face her. On the table behind him she noted two empty bottles of ale, and from the flush on his face it wasn't hard to see who drank them.

"Mother." He greeted.

She put on a sorrowful facade, opened her arms and walked to him and spoke. "My sweet little cub." But before she reached him, he did something she never thought he'd do. He stepped back and put his hand against her shoulder. Pushing her back. She was shocked but before she could respond he spoke first.

"I know it was you."

Cersei felt her heart jump enter throat, and her blood run cold. "Tommen, sweetheart I don't know what you're-"

"Yes you do." He spoke and focused her attention to something in the corner of the room. She froze at what she saw. There tied to a chair was Qyburn, or rather his corpse. Any denial she had died at Tommen's next words.

"I know you did it. Because he told me you did, well after he stopped screaming." Her eyes darted to the door, noting this he snapped his fingers, two Kingsguard stepped in and blocked her from it.

"He told us how to kill his monster too." He continued. "The abomination didn't even notice we poured wildfire into the room before it was too late, the flames should die down by tonight, then we can recover what's left of Septa Unella's body for a proper burial."

Cersei with no other option flung herself at her son, pleading with him but he had enough of her lies. Tommen raised his hand and backhanded her, sending her tumbling to the ground. He then ordered the Kingsguard to take her to the black cells.

* * *

The next day, on the ruined land where the Sept once stood, Tommen Baratheon called the city together for an announcement. He saw his people stare at him with undivided attention ready to listen to his words.

"My people today I stand before you in the sight of Gods and men to make an address. It has been confirmed that my wife Queen Margaery Tyrell, The High Sparrow, along with countless others have been killed." His people lamented until he raised his hand. "But fear not my people, for I am your king, I am the defender of the faith. And I will not let this go unpunished, for I have captured the guilty my mother Cersei Lannister."

As his mother was brought out cries of, whore, and brother fucker, filled the air. Tommen once again silenced them. "Cersei Lannister you stand guilty, of regicide how would you like to proceed."

In truth he dreaded his mother's answer. He knew she was guilty meaning she only had two ways to proceed. She could either face execution, or-

"I DEMAND A TRIAL BY COMBAT!" Tommen closed his eyes and sighed. He hoped she would say that.

"Who shall be your champion." Tommen spoke, and his mother responded with hesitation.

"My brother Jaime Lannister." Several more insults were flung at her. She had the nerve to look smug about her choice, like no one would dare stand against her brother. And the look on her face at Tommen's next words almost made him smile.

"Ser Jaime Lannister has been stripped of his white cloak, and sent North to take the Black. Should he escape he is to be killed on sight, for a substantial reward."

His mother looked frantic now. Tommen prayed for her not to do what he thinks she would do-

"Then I shall fight for myself!"

Tommen turned and glared at her. "As you wish. " He growled out.

His mother was given a sword to defend herself, as well as a shield. She wondered which Kingsguard she would face until she saw her son standing across from her, in leather armor wield Widow's Wail. She then realized with horror that her son would fight her himself.

As Tommen walked towards her Cersei resorted to the last weapon she had, her words.

"How dare you do this to me I am your mother. I raised you, I protected you. I taught you everything you know. And you would do this to me! You are not my Son!"

Tommen stopped before he looked up at her with absolute rage, and hate in his eyes.

" **NO YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!** " He exploded.

 **"YOU KILLED EVERYONE I HAD LEFT! IN FACT YOUR ACTIONS KILLED EVERYONE I EVER CARED ABOUT! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LECTURE ME ABOUT LOVE! WHEN YOU'RE THE REASON I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU KILLED A MAN I BELIEVED IN! YOU MADE ME WATCH THEM DIE! AND YOU MADE ME ALMOST TAKE MY OWN LIFE! BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER BE DEAD THAN BE YOUR SON! I WISH I WAS I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"**

A deathly silence came over the ruins as Tommen vented. As he stalked towards her. Taking deep breaths to calm himself after venting, Cersei let the sword and shield fall and just stared at the ground. She then realized that Maggy The Frog's prophecy came true.

 _She lost all her children._

Cersei showed no reaction as Tommen's sword drove through her chest, and the crowd cheered for their king.

 _And was killed at the hands of the Valonqar, the little brother._

As his mother's corpse fell off his sword, Tommen turned to face his subjects.

"The dragon whore is coming from the east, Freys break the most sacred of laws and escape justice, and the Dornish kill your princess out of anger for the death of a foolish angry man. But I will not let them harm any of you, for I am your king and I will defend you and the faith, or I will die trying!"

As Tommen finished his speech, the small folk cheered in joy. And for that night shouts of " **LONG LIVE THE KING.** " Filled the air.


End file.
